headbasketballfandomcom-20200214-history
Post your ideas here
Share your Ideas here!!! Got a great idea how to improve Head Basketball??? Want to share a great idea for new characters, costumes, Power Shots, game modes etc. Then you are on the the right page. If you are logged in, everybody will see who added this great idea. So what are you waiting for??? Please note that we are *not* D&D Dream , we are only long time players and fans and *cannot* decide what characters are upcoming. Also we can't watch every idea, since there are -18}} ideas on the Wiki right now. How to share your Idea here!!! Insert a name in the right box and click "Add ... idea!" You will be brought to a template page telling you what is required. If the page already exists, view the existing page and collaborate there, or add an number behind the page name. Headlines will be added in the template, so you just got to overwrite the italic default text with your ideas. Note that this is only an idea how this page should look like, change it if you don't like it. Please describe clearly to prevent misunderstandings. Also please don't remove ideas from other members, just comment what you think should be improved. If you see an italic default text on any page, you might insert your own idea here. Also comment if you think that this is an good idea. Share your Character Idea here!!! Simply add the name of the character (if your character is from an real country, the country name, otherwise just invent a name) in the box below and go! (Click here for an example). There are -1}} Character Ideas on the wiki right now. Note: This box below is only for character ideas, other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter character name here prefix=Character_Idea/ preload=Template:Character_Ideas buttonlabel=Add new character idea! Share your Power Shot Idea here!!! Remove any topics you don't need. Add the shot name in the box below. There are -1}} Power shot ideas on the wiki right now. Note: This box below is only for Power Shot ideas, other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter power shot name here prefix=Power_shot_Idea/ preload=Template:Power_Shot_Ideas buttonlabel=Add new power shot idea! Share your Costume Idea here!!! Put the costume name in the box below. Make sure you filled in every topic (click here for an example). There are -1}} Costume Ideas on the wiki right now. Note: This box below is only for costume ideas, other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter costume name here prefix=Costume_Idea/ preload=Template:Costume_Ideas buttonlabel=Add new costume idea! Share your Unlock Requirements ideas here!!! There is an page only for Unlock Requirements. Please don't delete, only add. Click here to view the Unlock Requirements idea page Click here to view the Unlock Requirements that already being added (don't add them to the ideas page) Share General Ideas here!!! Here your can add any other ideas related to the game (for example new game modes) that doesn't fit in above topics. There are -1}} General Ideas on the wiki right now Note: This box below is only for ideas not fitting in above topics, other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter General Idea here prefix=General_Idea/ preload=Template:General Ideas buttonlabel=Add new General Idea! Share Game Ideas here!!! Here your can add totally new Games that D&D Dream can make. There are -1}} Game Ideas on the wiki right now. Click here for an Example. Note: This box below is only for ideas not fitting in above topics, other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter Game Idea here prefix=Game_Idea/ preload=Template:Game Ideas buttonlabel=Add new Game Idea! Share Achievements Ideas here!!! Here your can add ideas for Achievements in Head Soccer. There are -1}} Achievement Ideas on the wiki right now. Click here for an Example. Note: This box below is only for ideas not fitting in above topics, other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter Achievement Idea here prefix=Achievement_Idea/ preload=Template:Achievements Ideas buttonlabel=Add new Achievement Idea! Share Update Ideas here!!! Here your can add ideas for future Updates or replaces for current ones in Head Soccer. Don't forget to add your own name to prevent misunderstandings (e.g. 5.2/ ). There are -1}} Update Ideas on the wiki right now. Note: This box below is only for ideas not fitting in above topics, other stuff will be moved, renamed or deleted! break=no default=Enter Update Idea here prefix=Update_Idea/ preload=Template:Update Ideas buttonlabel=Add new Updatee Idea! Category:Ideas Pages Category:Important Pages